


Ох уж это Рождество

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Disasteriffic Kaz [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Christmas, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: В семейном бизнесе не бывает ни выходных, ни праздников. Накануне Рождества работка Винчестерам досталась соответствующая… Много снега и всякая рождественская чертовщина.
Series: Переводы фанфиков Disasteriffic Kaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026652
Kudos: 3





	Ох уж это Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friggin Xmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804846) by [Disasteriffic_Kaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Disasteriffic_Kaz). 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Дин сидел у стойки бара и рассеянно вертел в руках соломинку, наблюдая за братом, стоявшим у бильярдного стола в дальнем углу комнаты. Он ухмыльнулся, взглянув на мрачные лица двух мужиков, с которыми играл Сэм, когда младший брат загнал в лузу очередной шар и торжествующе улыбнулся Дину за их спинами.

– Молодец, Сэмми, – пробормотал Дин и сделал еще один глоток пива. Для разнообразия Сэм вызвался сам сыграть в бильярд и развести лохов, чтобы добыть так необходимую им наличку. Посмеиваясь, Дин отошел в сторону, указав Сэму на бильярдные столы. Ему было любопытно, не загубил ли колледж окончательно таланты брата. В данный момент складывалось впечатление, что он все такой же опасный соперник за бильярдным столом, каким был всегда. 

– Вы же не собираетесь устраивать тут безобразия, верно, ребята? – Дюжий бармен рассеянно поскреб свою громадную темную бороду, не спуская глаз с Сэма, когда тот снова выиграл партию, чем еще сильнее разозлил своих соперников. – Мне не нужны проблемы.

– Неа. Он просто играет в бильярд, – пожал плечами Дин, демонстрируя мужчине лучший вариант своей обезоруживающей улыбки. – Только будем надеяться, что парни, с которыми он играет, умеют проигрывать как мужчины.

Бармен с усмешкой похлопал по барной стойке.

– Если они не умеют, у меня под рукой старый миротворец, принадлежавший моему деду. – Он хихикнул. – Думаю, за все эти годы эта штука раскроила немало упертых голов.

Дин сурово взглянул на своего собеседника, когда игроки в бильярд перешли на повышенные тона.

– Лучше не замахивайся на моего брата, не то я сам раскрою пару голов. Усёк?

Бармен помолчал под пристальным взглядом Дина, словно оценивая его, и, похоже, пришел к какому-то заключению. Он кивнул.

– Как я и сказал – если только он не начнет первым.

Дин снова обернулся к Сэму и вздохнул.

– Не начнет. – Он допил пиво и встал, заметив, что младший брат одной рукой крепче сжал кий, а другую примирительно выставил перед наступающими на него мужиками. Дин расправил плечи. – Полагаю, проигрывать они все-таки не умеют.

– А, черт. – Бармен в свою очередь тоже вздохнул и вытащил из-под стойки укороченную деревянную биту. Дерево было темным, почти черным, от старости и частого использования, а зарубки и вмятины красноречиво свидетельствовали о множестве разбитых голов. – Они эту ночку запомнят.

Отступив на шаг, Сэм высвободил себе пространство для маневра и теперь следил за приближающимися противниками.

– Слушайте, парни. Я выиграл честно. – Он схватил кучу банкнот с бильярдного стола и сунул их в карман, пока кто-то не вздумал их перехватить. Он улыбнулся. – Вам, правда, не следует этого делать.

– О, думаю, мы это сделаем. – Тот, который был повыше – всего на голову ниже Сэма – с угрожающим хрустом размял пальцы. – Думаю, тебе следует отдать наши деньги, а еще и свои в придачу. Ты мухлевал.

Сэм с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Вы всё видели сами. Я не мухлевал. Я просто надрал вам задницы. – Он застонал, как только эти слова вырвались у него, и поморщился, пожалев, что не предоставил это своему старшему брату. – Ну, в смысле… игра была хорошей. 

При этих словах Дин, наблюдавший со стороны за развитием событий, широко улыбнулся и приготовился вмешаться, когда случится неизбежное.

– Верно. – Верзила бросился вперед, целясь кулаком в лицо Сэма.

Сэм отступил, легко уклонившись от удара, который не стал для него неожиданным. Взяв кий наперевес, он ткнул им мужчину в бок и, сделав подсечку, обрушил своего противника на бильярдный стол.

– Мужики, лучше не надо.

– Ах ты, паразит! – Второй игрок, не такой высокий, метнулся к Сэму, но внезапно его схватили сзади за шкирку, и он завопил, когда ворот рубашки врезался ему в горло.

– Так-так, Сэмми. Ты закончил резвиться? – Улыбнувшись, Дин качнул мужика в сторону и тот, потеряв равновесие, вмазался в стену.

Сэм со вздохом закатил глаза.

– Я бы и сам справился.

– Ага, я вижу. – Приподняв бровь, Дин взглянул на мужчину, который переворачивался на столе, держась за свою коленку. – Идем. Давай… – Дин прервался, когда позади них раздалось кряхтенье. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что бармен стоит над коротышкой, рухнувшим на пол без чувств.

Бармен хлопнул битой по ладони и широко улыбнулся Дину.

– Некогда мне возиться со всякими обидчивыми неудачниками. А теперь, мальчики, выметайтесь отсюда, пока им не захотелось продолжения.

Дин махнул ему рукой и подтолкнул брата к двери.

– Спасибо за пиво.

Проходя мимо стойки, Сэм прихватил свою куртку и натянул ее, когда они вышли на улицу под снегопад. Достав из кармана пачку банкнот, он с усмешкой протянул ее Дину.

– Они очень разозлились.

Дин рассмеялся, оценив количество двадцаток.

– Их можно понять. – Он хлопнул Сэма по плечу, вместе с ним пробираясь по снегу к Импале. – Хорошая работа, Сэмми.

– Я Сэм, – откликнулся Сэм и чуть заметно улыбнулся, зная, что Дин никогда не перестанет называть его так. Смахнув снег с волос, он втиснулся на пассажирское место. – Прикинь, насколько плохо я должен был играть, чтобы деньги достались им?

– Чертовски плохо. – Дин повернул ключ и, прислушавшись к урчанию двигателя, рассмеялся. – Увидев, что ты упустил восьмой шар, я на минуту забеспокоился.

– И куда мы направляемся? – Сэм взглянул на брата, приподняв бровь. – У тебя на лице такое выражение.

– Какое выражение? – спросил Дин. Пока дворники счищали снег с ветрового стекла, он осторожно выехал задним ходом на дорогу.

– Такое, из которого ясно, что, пока я играл, ты получил координаты от папы и помалкиваешь, – усмехнулся Сэм.

Дин со стоном закатил глаза. Они читали мысли друг друга как открытую книгу, что было очень кстати на охотах и не раз спасало им жизнь, но в остальное время эта способность могла чертовски раздражать. Он достал из кармана телефон и протянул его Сэму.

– Ладно. Да, у нас есть новые координаты. Да, я знаю, что вот-вот наступит Рождество, и да – папу в очередной раз больше волнует охота, чем тот факт, что толстяк уже лезет в чертов дымоход. Доволен?

Сэм со вздохом взял телефон и вытащил из бардачка карту.

– Я ничего и не говорю.

– Угу.

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Такое вряд ли может шокировать, приятель. Это же папа. 

Дин с мрачным видом сидел за рулем, стараясь не допустить, чтобы по пути к мотелю и кроватям машину занесло на скользкой от снега дороге. Может, Сэм и стал взрослым, но Дин все равно чувствовал то, что всегда чувствовал в это время года – ему очень хотелось, чтобы младший брат испытал, каким было Рождество до смерти их мамы. В те времена оно было теплым и мирным – печенье, песни, семья. Он покачал головой. Но Сэм так и не узнал этого – он встречал свои праздники в бесконечной веренице убогих мотелей, обычно без отца, с чахлой елкой, добытой Дином, и жалкими извинениями за подарки. Дин не винил Сэма за его отношение к отцу и к Рождеству, но, пока они были детьми, он как мог старался устроить братишке праздник. 

– Брось, Дин. – Сэм хлопнул брата по руке, заметив, что тот погрузился в мрачные раздумья, и слабо улыбнулся. – А еще развернись, потому что мы едем не в ту сторону.

– Паршивец, – проворчал Дин, хотя и без особой злости. Больше всего ему хотелось найти мотель и завалиться спать в теплую постель.

– Мы можем начать утром. – Сэм посмотрел на метель за окном и снова перевел взгляд на Дина. – Возможно, это будет еще и безопасней.

Дин покачал головой.

– К утру этот город совсем заметет. Вероятно, его уже заметает. Я справлюсь.

Сэм кивнул, не сомневаясь, что Дин удержит машину на дороге, и снова склонился над картой, подсвечивая ее маленьким фонариком.

– Наверное… – он прищурился и поднес карту ближе к глазам, – …может, четыре или пять часов езды отсюда.

– Супер. – Дин подался вперед, глядя на снег, мелькавший в свете фар. – Метель от нас не отстает.

Фыркнув, Сэм сложил карту.

– Винчестерская удача.

Дин кивнул, продолжая вести машину, в то время как Сэм свернулся калачиком у пассажирской двери. Оставалось надеяться, что работа, которую нашел им отец, не закончится трёпкой прямо накануне Рождества.

xxxxx

Сэм открыл входную дверь и вздохнул, когда ему на ноги упал валик снега сантиметров тридцать высотой, который намело у двери. Он отряхнул кроссовки и вышел на улицу, плотнее запахнув на себе куртку.

– Фантастика. – Пока они спали, городок Бетел в штате Иллинойс превратился в зимнюю сказку. Дорога перед мотелем была завалена снегом, ее явно не пытались расчистить. Машин тоже не было видно. Взглянув на Импалу, укрытую снежным одеялом, Сэм не стал садиться за руль, а направился к придорожной закусочной пешком. Ему не очень-то хотелось счищать снег с машины, и он ухмыльнулся, зная, что Дин вынужден будет это сделать, когда, проснувшись, увидит на своей детке все это «белое дерьмо». Сэм просто решил увильнуть от этой работы, на время удалившись со сцены, и вернуться с горячим кофе, чтобы задобрить брата. 

Дин со стоном проснулся, когда его обдала волна холодного воздуха от закрывающейся двери, и натянул на голову одеяло.

– Стервец, – пробормотал он, зная, что Сэм отправился за кофе. Он со вздохом стянул одеяло с головы, подставляясь холоду выстуженной комнаты. Дотянувшись до обогревателя, стоявшего под окном между кроватями, он прибавил температуру. Обогреватель взревел, пофыркал немного, и продолжил нагнетать в комнату воздух, который можно было назвать только теплым. – Фантастика. – Дин врезал по нему кулаком и вылез из постели. Он сделал наклон, дотянувшись до пальцев ног, выгнул спину и распрямился. Раздвинув занавески, он зарычал при виде своей машины. – Ненавижу эту долбаную зиму. Глаза не глядят на все это белое дерьмо на тебе, детка. 

Он отвернулся от горы снега, которую ему предстояло разгребать, и отправился в ванную, позевывая и почесывая голову. К тому времени как Дин вышел, одевшись и вытирая на ходу волосы, входная дверь открылась, и в номер вошел младший брат. Дин расхохотался.

– Что стряслось? – Сэм был весь в снегу. Снег забился ему в волосы и лежал на голове, словно какой-то белый шлем. Щеки под заснеженными прядями волос раскраснелись от холода. В правой руке он держал мокрый дырявый пакет, из которого на глазах Дина вывалились два раздавленных пончика. 

– Только… молчи, – прорычал Сэм. Он с недовольным ворчанием отшвырнул пакет. – Если хочешь кофе, можешь полизать кофейный снег.

Снова засмеявшись, Дин закрыл рукой лицо.

– Ох, приятель. – Он подошел к брату и успел пару раз энергично провести своим полотенцем по его голове, прежде чем тот отпихнул его руки и стал вытирать волосы сам. – Что случилось?

Сэм сдвинул с лица полотенце ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть улыбку Дина, и помрачнел.

– Я поскользнулся.

Дин сжал губы, стараясь не расхохотаться, и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Ты поскользнулся? – Он почувствовал, что его снова распирает от смеха, но сдержался, когда Сэм зыркнул на него. – На тебя напали любительницы зимних приключений? Там были шаловливые лыжницы?

Сэм закатил глаза, призывая на помощь все свое терпение, когда Дин снова прыснул со смеху.

– Сволочь. Я поскользнулся на льду под чертовым снегом и скатился в кювет… прямо на кофе. – Сэм повернулся и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не врезать Дину, когда тот взвыл от смеха при виде коричневого снега на его заднице.

– Ёжкин… ёжкин кот, – задыхаясь, выговорил Дин и немного отступил, чтобы без помех справиться со смехом. Он поймал полотенце, которое Сэм швырнул ему в лицо, и проследил, как брат с трудом стягивает запорошенную снегом куртку. – Ничего не сломал?

Сэм бросил куртку на пол и скинул свою обувку в луже от растаявшего снега.

– Нет.

Хмыкнув, Дин посторонился, глядя, как Сэм шествует мимо него в ванную.

– Нет, правда. – Он не мог сдержать улыбку, когда Сэм метнул через плечо злобный взгляд. – Болит что-нибудь?

– Только мое самолюбие.

Дин фыркнул, когда дверь ванной со стуком захлопнулась, и покачал головой.

– И в этом ты весь, Сэмми. Ты весь. – Он взял себя в руки к тому времени, как Сэм вышел из ванной с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер, и пошел к своей сумке, чтобы достать чистую сухую одежду. У Дина глаза на лоб полезли, когда он увидел спину брата. Присвистнув, он встал и направился к нему. – Черт возьми, чувак. Наверное, больно было. – Слева на спине Сэма начинал проступать широкий длинный синяк, который тянулся от поясницы и до лопатки.

Поморщившись от боли, Сэм повернулся, чтобы отпихнуть брата.

– Все нормально.

– Заткнись. – Увернувшись, Дин положил руку на спину Сэма. – Стой смирно.

– Ничего не сломано.

– Угу. – Не обращая на него внимания, Дин начал умело прощупывать ребра на теплой после душа спине. Сэм пару раз зашипел, один раз закряхтел, но оказалось, что ребра целы. – Да, ты в порядке.

– Я же говорил. – Сэм взял свою одежду и направился в ванную. – Перед тем, как пойти за кофе, я выяснил, почему папа послал нас сюда.

Взглянув на маленький столик, Дин увидел там лэптоп Сэма. Он нахмурился. Это означало, что брат все еще плохо спал. Не удивительно, что он шлепнулся в снег – видимо, парень совсем вымотался. Дин решил не заводить разговор на эту тему, учитывая, что Сэм и без того пребывал в дурном расположении духа.

– Что ты нашел?

Сэм вошел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь, оставив маленькую щель, чтобы Дин мог его слышать, пока он будет одеваться.

– Двое умерли, трое ранены. – Закатив глаза, он отшвырнул полотенце и натянул боксеры. – Это произошло в Рождественском Царстве.

– Что еще за фигня? – спросил Дин. Сев за стол, он открыл лэптоп и включил его.

– Полагаю, это что-то вроде дома с привидениями, только в рождественском варианте. – Сэм надел джинсы и поморщился, когда от боли в ушибленной спине захватило дух. – Дом большой, вроде поместья, весь в рождественском убранстве. Уверен, что со всей этой иллюминацией его можно разглядеть из космоса.

Дин открыл папку с результатами поисков, которую Сэм оставил на рабочем столе лэптопа, и кликнул по фотографии дома. Он присвистнул и кивнул, увидев на экране большое здание, украшенное миллионами огней.

– Как будто сюда вывалили всю секцию праздничных украшений Волмарта.

Сэм фыркнул, надевая рубашку.

– Я проверил знаки, в этих краях не было ничего демонического. Думаю, это призрак или проклятый предмет. – Он открыл дверь и вышел из ванной, зарываясь пальцами согревшихся ног в густой ворс ковра. – В одной из заметок об этом доме сказано, что внутри полно древних орнаментов и экспонатов.

Шумно выдохнув, Дин открыл одну из статей и просмотрел содержание.

– Нам от этого не легче.

Сэм кивнул.

– Плюс состоит в том, что после того, как последнего парня нашли в фойе, свисающим с балкона на электрической гирлянде, лавочку прикрыли. Мы без проблем попадем внутрь и можем не волноваться, что нам помешают.

– Уф. – Дин сочувственно скривился, а потом бросил взгляд на брата. – Хочешь, наденем на тебя шейный корсет? – Он засмеялся, когда Сэм показал ему палец. – Просто к слову, приятель. Злобных тварей так и тянет к твоей шее. Не могу их упрекнуть. Ты невыносим, когда болтаешь.

– А ты невыносим, когда просто дышишь, – парировал Сэм, натягивая кроссовки. Они все еще были сырыми и холодными, но ему приходилось довольствоваться ими, пока он не достанет из багажника ботинки. – Теперь мы можем пойти выпить кофе?

Засмеявшись, Дин закрыл лэптоп. Он взял свои ботинки и обулся.

– Да, сначала перекусим, а потом поговорим с хозяевами. – Он заметил, что Сэм уже вычислил нынешних владельцев дома отдыха. Разговор с ними был лучшим способом уточнить, что является причиной происходящего – призрак или проклятый предмет. Открыв дверь, он вышел наружу и еще раз взглянул на свою бедную машину, погребенную под тридцатисантиметровым слоем недавно выпавшего снега.

– Нет, – твердо сказал Сэм, решительно зашагав мимо него. – Я НЕ буду счищать снег с машины, даже не проси.

Дин с улыбкой поднял руки.

– Я и не собирался. Клянусь. – И это было правдой, учитывая, что терпение Сэма готово было вот-вот лопнуть. Дин достал ключи и бросил их Сэму. – Залезай внутрь и прогрей ее, пока я буду снег чистить. Ох, детка. – Дин подошел к машине и стряхнул снежную шапку с заднего стекла.

Сэм фыркнул, несмотря на скверное расположение духа.

– Хватит лапать машину.

Дин показал брату средний палец и открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы достать щетку. Когда взревел двигатель, он закрыл дверь и стал осторожно чистить крышу.

– Он не понимает нас, детка. Ты его не слушай. 

Сэм поднес руки к трескучему вентилятору на приборной доске, из которого подул теплый воздух, и стал следить за тем, как вокруг него начинает постепенно появляться мир. Он посмотрел на заснеженные дома и вздохнул. Джесс бы это понравилось. Она всегда была неравнодушна к снегу. Сэм шмыгнул носом и провел рукой по лицу, не желая, чтобы его снова захлестнули эмоции. У него уже случилась одна истерика, когда он упал в кювет, и он был рад, что этого никто не видел. Откинувшись на спинку сидения, он терпеливо улыбался, пока Дин корчил ему рожи, счищая снег с ветрового стекла.

xxxxx

– Только время зря потратили, – проворчал Дин, когда они возвращались к Импале. Он плотнее запахнул куртку на пронизывающем зимнем ветру и втянул голову в плечи, спасаясь от летящего в лицо снега.

Сэм кивнул и прибавил шагу, стремясь поскорее оказаться в теплой машине.

– Не могу поверить, что он не знает, откуда взялось барахло в этом доме. Материально ответственный владелец должен был сохранить какие-то записи или хотя бы чеки. – Вздохнув, он открыл свою дверь и взглянул через крышу на брата. – Это будет сущий геморрой.

– Может, отправимся туда сейчас и осмотримся? – Дин открыл свою дверь и обрадовался, что машина еще не выстудилась окончательно. 

– Вероятно, будет кстати, если мы проберемся туда до темноты. Он же сказал, что, хотя дом закрыт, люди все равно иногда заезжают, чтобы посмотреть на огни и всякую мишуру на фасаде. – Сэм сел в машину и закрыл скрипучую дверь одновременно с Дином. – Может, нам повезет, и это окажется просто призрак. – Сказав это, он на секунду прервался, а потом чуть заметно покачал головой, удивляясь как абсурдности такого предположения, так и тому, что для них подобная мысль была совершенно нормальной. 

Хмыкнув, Дин завел машину и улыбнулся, когда теплый воздух дунул ему в лицо.

– Если это проклятый предмет, я считаю, что во всем этом чертовом доме случится авария с электричеством. – Он улыбнулся при виде недовольного лица брата. – Учитывая всю эту иллюминацию, вряд ли у кого-то возникнут сомнения.

– Дин, мы не будем сжигать дом.

– Зануда, – улыбнулся Дин и тронул машину с места – гораздо медленнее, чем ему хотелось, но улицы пока оставались в бедственном положении. Они были едва расчищены, не посыпаны солью, и при каждом повороте задние колеса Импалы заносило на скрытом под снегом льду. Неудивительно, что Сэм кувыркнулся в сугроб этим утром. Чтобы доехать до дома, потребовалось десять напряженных минут. Дин притормозил перед входом на территорию и, проезжая мимо, осмотрел здание через высокую ограду из стальных прутьев. Он закатил глаза при виде небольшой армии надувных рождественских фигур в натуральную величину, расставленных на большой лужайке. Там были эльфы, северный олень, Санта Клаус, несколько игрушечных солдатиков и самые разные снеговики – был даже массивный надувной «снежный» шар с вихрем блесток и миниатюрным паровозиком внутри.

– В этом есть… что-то жуткое, – заметил Сэм, покачав головой.

– По крайней мере, тут нет клоунов. – Дин фыркнул, перехватив мрачный взгляд Сэма, и проехал немного вглубь квартала. Он припарковался на узенькой обсаженной деревьями боковой улочке. Она казалась немноголюдной, темной в ночные часы и, можно было надеяться, свободной от любопытных глаз. Снег все еще валил, когда они выбрались из машины, и Дин задрожал. – В следующем году будем встречать Рождество там, где потеплее, чувак.

Сэм, которому снег хлестнул в лицо, улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Идёт.

– Сколько ждать до темноты? – спросил Дин, открывая багажник и доставая сумку с оружием.

– Около часа. Может, чуть меньше. Огни должны зажечься через полчаса, – сказал Сэм, взглянув на часы. – Задняя дверь?

– Задняя дверь. – Дин закрыл багажник, закинул сумку на плечо, и они побрели под снегом к дому. Добравшись до боковой лужайки, они нырнули под кроны высоких деревьев. – Надо было взять снегоступы. – Вспахивая тридцатисантиметровый слой снега, он зашагал вдоль стены к задворкам. – Этот дом большой. Обыскивать его будет весело.

Оказавшись на заднем дворе, Сэм окинул взглядом высокое строение. Оно было белым, с красной и зеленой отделкой на крыше и окнах. Повсюду висели электрические гирлянды, они обрамляли каждое окно, заполняя пространство между ними праздничными орнаментами. Ясно было, что, как только зажгутся все огни, им даже не понадобятся фонарики.

– Невероятное место.

– Может, это устроил призрак человека, которого достало Рождество, – фыркнул Дин и поднялся на заднее крыльцо, по пути отряхивая ноги от снега. Пока Дин вскрывал замок, Сэм стоял за его спиной, не сводя глаз с белой лужайки позади них. Солнце начинало садиться, бросая красный отсвет на заснеженные сосны, окаймлявшие двор. – Думаю, стемнеет раньше, чем я думал.

Вытащив из замка отмычку, Дин повернул ручку и улыбнулся, когда дверь открылась. Он снял с плеча сумку, достал оттуда два дробовика с укороченными стволами и протянул один из них Сэму, после чего снова повесил сумку на плечо и распрямиться. – Держись ближе, пока мы тут как следует не осмотримся.

Сэм вошел в дом вслед за братом и закрыл за собой дверь. Какое-то время он рассматривал бывшую кухню, ставшую ныне частью доходного предприятия в безвкусном рождественском убранстве.

– Ни фига себе. – На каждом свободном пятачке столешницы стояли снежные шары с блестками, одни были размером с его кулак, а другие – больше головы. Гирлянды из темных еще лампочек извивались вокруг, словно вены, взбираясь по шкафам до самого потолка, где переходили на вертушки вентиляторов. – Парень не шутил, когда сказал, что дом внутри набит под завязку.

Проходя мимо столешницы, Дин вынужден был повернуться боком, чтобы, ничего не смахнуть на пол.

– Отлично. Тут навалом боеприпасов, которыми может кидаться в нас обозленный дух.

– Ну, тогда не будем его злить, – Сэм открыл ближайшую дверь и выглянул в коридор. По обеим сторонам там стояли наряженные елочки и фигурки Санта Клауса в тридцать сантиметров высотой разной степени изношенности.

– Эй. – Не оборачиваясь, Дин хлопнул брата по руке. – Держимся вместе, балда.

Сэм закатил глаза, но двинулся вслед за Дином.

– Снаружи коридор, он идет вдоль кухни. Заметил в нем пару дверей в другие комнаты.

Дин кивнул, добравшись до конца кухни.

– Как будто здесь наблевал Санта. Кажется, мне не нравится Рождество. – Столовая была такая же захламленная. Дюжину разных канделябров вместо свечей украшали елочные наконечники в виде ангелов всех цветов радуги. Некоторые были фарфоровыми, некоторые – тряпичными, а несколько выглядели так, словно их связала в темноте чья-то бабушка.

Сэм подскочил и увидел, что брат сделал то же самое, когда снаружи и внутри дома зажглось море огней. Он крепко зажмурился, ослепленный ярким светом, и вынужден был несколько раз моргнуть. 

– Ладно, это начинает раздражать. – На одних гирляндах лампочки горели постоянно, на других они мигали, а по третьим свет бежал волнами, каждый раз меняя цвет. От всего этого слегка кружилась голова. В окна столовой лился свет от наружных огней. 

Охваченный дурным предчувствием, Дин поднял оружие, но лишь закатил глаза, когда во всем доме заиграла рождественская музыка. Из разных мест доносились разные мелодии, от которых ныли зубы.

– Когда я найду проигрыватели всех этих праздничных хитов, я их раскурочу.

Сэм фыркнул и вслед за Дином вышел в коридор. Остановившись, он закатил глаза, глядя, как Дин задирает юбку на метровой кукле-ангеле у входной двери, и пнул брата по ноге. – Чувак. Прекрати.

– Можно подумать, тебе никогда не было интересно. – Похабно улыбнувшись, Дин опустил юбку.

Сэм усмехнулся в ответ на выходку брата и с опаской вошел в гостиную.

– Ух ты. – Маленький поезд тихо загудел, появившись из-за маленькой горы в центре гигантской модели железной дороги. Она занимала бóльшую часть комнаты и была подсвечена собственными крошечными лампочками. По-рождественски украшенные деревеньки были разбросаны по миниатюрному ландшафту. Город в центре макета сиял своим праздничным убранством, на шпиле городской церквушки сверкала яркая, кристально прозрачная звезда. – Это… кто-то очень любит поезда. 

Дин осторожно прошел между стеной и массивным стендом, направляясь к видневшимся за ним ступенькам.

– И как здесь люди передвигаются? – Сунув свободную руку в карман, он включил самодельный детектор ЭМЧ и прислушался, ожидая писка, но его не было. – Пока ничего не слыхать, кроме проклятой рождественской музыки. 

Хмыкнув, Сэм двинулся следом. На полпути ему пришлось остановиться и повернуться боком, чтобы протиснуться между стеной и макетом дороги.

– Я очень надеюсь, что это просто призрак. Очень не хочется лазать через все эти завалы, разыскивая проклятый предмет.

Дин посмотрел на лестницу и вздохнул, заметив, что на верхнем этаже тоже все сияет от праздничных огней. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Сэм закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу так, словно ему больно.

– Эй, ты в порядке?

Кивнув, Сэм опустил руку.

– От огней голова заболела. Все нормально.

– Но это не… ну, знаешь… не твои экстрасенсовые штучки?

– Нет, Дин. Это не мои экстрасенсовые штучки, – раздраженно сказал Сэм и махнул рукой сначала на рождественские декорации, а потом на лестницу. – Теперь мы можем идти дальше?

– Расслабься, принцесса. Вопрос законный. – Дин повернулся спиной к возмущенному Сэму и стал подниматься по лестнице. Он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что у его младшего брата имеются впечатляющие психические способности. Это пугало его, но не потому, что он боялся Сэма – он никогда не испугался бы своего младшего брата – а потому, что он боялся за него, боялся того, что это может означать. Все эти соображения он держал при себе, потому что он знал Сэма – знал, что он подумает, что Дин боится его, что бы Дин ни говорил. Пока они поднимались по лестнице, детектор в его кармане стал тихонько подвывать, и он взял дробовик наизготовку. – У нас гости.

Сэм осторожно пробрался через толпу игрушечных зверей в шапках Санты, расставленных на ступеньках, и двинулся следом за братом. Лестница вывела их не в коридор, а в большой зал, который, казалось, и составлял основную часть здания. Создавалось впечатление, что внутренние стены снесли, чтобы расширить помещение. По кругу были расставлены шесть высоких, украшенных игрушками и электрическими гирляндами елок, между которыми стояли елочки поменьше. На переднем плане стройными рядами, словно армия перед боем, застыли солдаты-щелкунчики. Клинки на концах деревянных ружей поблескивали в мерцающем свете.

Дин в сопровождении Сэма вошел в большой зал и покачал головой.

– Нет, не понимаю я людей.

Сэм проследил, как он тычет ногой в одного из щелкунчиков, и повернулся, чтобы осмотреть другую часть комнаты.

– По-моему, здесь есть дверь. Погоди. – Протиснувшись между двумя елками, Сэм обнаружил в стене маленькую узкую дверь. Он повернул ручку и открыл ее. При свете елочных гирлянд можно было разглядеть кучу коробок и наполовину наряженных елок. – Кладовка. – Закрыв дверь, он пролез обратно между елями, и тут детектор в кармане брата засвистел громче.

Дин обернулся и ахнул.

– Сэм! – Гирлянды мигающих лампочек на деревьях позади Сэма взметнулись вверх, обмотали его руки, плечи и грудь, потянули назад. 

– Черт! – Сэм закряхтел, врезавшись спиной в стену, и еще больше гирлянд зазмеилось по обе стороны от него, стягивая его все сильнее. – Дин! Сзади! – завопил он, роняя дробовик на пол.

Крутанувшись на месте, Дин увидел, что ряды солдат-щелкунчиков пришли в движение.

– Ну уж нет, – отступив на шаг, он выстрелил в них. Заряд каменной соли разнес в щепки три игрушки, но миниатюрная армия сомкнула ряды и продолжила наступление. Он выстрелил снова и разбил еще четверых. Мельком взглянув через плечо, он увидел, как Сэм извивается в своих весело перемигивающихся путах, и зарычал от злости. Переломив ствол дробовика, Дин быстро перезарядил его и стал отступать к Сэму. – Сэмми?

– Немного… занят! – Сэм изо всех сил пытался отделаться от гирлянд, но смог освободить только правую руку до локтя. Он постарался не впадать в панику, когда провода начали обвивать его шею.

Дин загнал в ствол второй заряд и поднял голову. Он вытаращил глаза, увидев, как игрушечные солдаты в заднем ряду вскинули свои маленькие винтовки и прицелились в него. Он закатил глаза. Когда раздался фантомный звук выстрелов из крошечных ружей, его разобрал смех. Метнувшись в сторону, Дин рухнул на пол, чувствуя, что левое предплечье обожгла боль. Он сел, прижимая к себе руку, и в полном шоке уставился на рукав, где появились три малюсенькие дырочки.

– Сукин сын!

– Хватит… хватит валять… валять там дурака! – раздался в комнате прерывистый, сиплый голос Сэма.

Дин со стоном поднялся на ноги. Он метнул встревоженный взгляд на брата и вздернул бровь.

– Ты собрался зависнуть там на всю ночь?

Сэм мрачно посмотрел на него, оттягивая душившую его гирлянду. Другой рукой, все еще наполовину примотанной к туловищу, он указал на деревянных солдатиков, которые готовились снова атаковать Дина.

– Иди… поиграй со своими игрушками.

Дин улыбнулся, заметив, что Сэму удалось избавиться от гирлянд настолько, что можно было делать живительные вдохи, и снова переключился на кровожадных щелкунчиков.

– Ну, ладно, маленькие ублюдки. – Он выстрелил в самую гущу миниатюрных солдатиков, расщепил полдюжины, выстрелил снова, поразив столько же, после чего перехватил свой дробовик. Используя его на манер клюшки для гольфа, он стал с размаха сшибать игрушки, пригибаясь всякий раз, когда кому-то из них удавалось дать залп. Наверное, это была самая странная битва из всех, в которых ему доводилось участвовать – или из первой пятерки, как минимум.

Сэм, в конце концов, сумел стянуть через голову душившую его гирлянду. Он застонал, чувствуя, как по шее текут струйки крови из царапин, оставленных лампочками. Он терпеть не мог, когда его душили, а каждая чертова тварь, казалось, так и норовила вцепиться ему в глотку. Глядя, как брат расшвыривает щелкунчиков, он злорадно решил, что обязательно отыщет одного такого, чтобы подарить ему на Рождество. 

– Дин, сзади! – крикнул Сэм, заметив, что очередная порция солдатиков выстроилась в линию, чтобы произвести залп, и улыбнулся, когда Дин, крутанувшись на месте, разнес их в щепки, как кегли для боулинга. Сэм потянулся к поясу за ножом и внезапно услышал слева какой-то странный звук – глухое шуршание и топот. Взглянув на лестницу, он увидел ангела, на котором Дин задирал юбку. Каким-то образом кукла оказалась здесь. На верхней ступеньке она неуверенно потопталась, а затем повернулась к старшему брату. Сэм вдохнул поглубже, чтобы выкрикнуть предупреждение, но тут целый пучок гирлянд облепил его лицо, запечатывая рот.

– Маленькие… гребаные… занозы… в заднице! – кричал Дин, подчеркивая каждое слово ударом дробовика, пока не порубил почти всех щелкунчиков. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он обернулся, чтобы узнать, как обстоят дела у Сэма, и ахнул, оказавшись лицом к лицу с тем самым ангелом, который стоял внизу у входной двери. Не успел он пальцем шевельнуть, как она вихрем налетела на него и сбила с ног. Дин пытался задержаться, пытался за что-то ухватиться, но ничего под руку не попалось, и он зажмурился, вылетая в окно спиной вперед. А потом было падение, тошнотворное ощущение невесомости и холодный ветер, бьющий в лицо. Дин крякнул, грохнувшись на землю. Пробив полуметровый сугроб, он ударился затылком о мерзлую землю под снегом так, что искры из глаз посыпались.

– Что за… хрень, – простонал Дин, открывая глаза. Он кашлянул, чувствуя, что спина горит от боли, но порадовался, что снег смягчил удар достаточно, чтобы он не расстался с жизнью. Кукла-ангел все еще вертелась, лежа на нем, словно пытаясь решить, каким образом его убить. Как ни странно, это показалось ему даже более жутким, чем атака деревянных солдатиков. Согнул ногу под легкой фигурой, Дин пинком отшвырнул ее в снег, где она продолжила бестолково копошиться. Он посмотрел на выбитое окно высоко над его головой и медленно сел. Он должен был подняться туда и убедиться, что с младшим братом все в порядке. 

– Блин, – Дин поморщился и, держась за спину, медленно поднялся на ноги. Снежинки падали на его лицо, таяли в ресницах, туманя зрение. Скрип снега и не только это заставили его замереть на месте. Обернувшись, Дин вытаращил глаза, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Он оказался на лужайке перед центральным входом, и теперь его окружала армия огромных надувных фигур, украшавших территорию поместья. Санты и северный олень, снеговик и ангелы с угрожающим, как ему показалось, видом медленно ковыляли к нему, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Что за шутки. – Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках дробовика, Дин заметил длинное узкое углубление в снегу рядом с тем местом, где он приземлился. Он метнулся туда и, покопавшись в сугробе, извлек облепленное снегом оружие. Увидев над собой широкое лицо снеговика Фрости, он поднялся на ноги и попятился к парадному входу.

– Перебьешься. – Вскинув дробовик, Дин выстрелил. Каменная соль пробила тонкую оболочку, и фигура стала на глазах сдуваться. Проскочив между двумя другими игрушками, Дин взбежал на центральное крыльцо. Он вломился в дверь и захлопнул ее прямо перед носом надувных фигур, столпившихся возле крыльца. – Сэмми?

Когда Сэм увидел, как брат вылетает в окно, страх и гнев придали ему сил. Он схватился за душившую его гирлянду и сорвал ее с себя.

– Дин! – Отчаянно задергавшись, Сэм оторвал свою мигающую тюрьму от стены и упал на колени, весь опутанный огоньками. Сняв с себя часть проводов, он отшвырнул их в сторону. Услышав выстрел дробовика, долетевший с улицы через разбитое окно, он вскинул голову и с облегчением улыбнулся – может, в буквальном смысле Дин и вышел, но определенно не из игры. 

– Ну же, – прорычал Сэм, сдирая с себя оставшиеся гирлянды. Он схватил стоявшую рядом елку, когда та начала крениться в его сторону, и повалил ее на пол. – Ай! – вскрикнул Сэм от внезапной боли и, посмотрев вниз, обнаружил рядом двух деревянных солдат-щелкунчиков, всадивших в его правое бедро свои крошечные штыки. – Ах вы, гаденыши! – Он схватил их двумя руками, прежде чем они успели пальнуть в него, и швырнул за дальний ряд елок. С нижнего этажа донесся голос брата, и Сэм с облегчением перевел дух.

– Дин! Я в порядке! Погоди секунду! – Сэм сорвал с себя последние лампочки и поднялся на ноги. Прихрамывая из-за продырявленного бедра, он подошел к валявшемуся рядом дробовику и подобрал его с пола. На верхней ступеньке он пнул зарычавшего плюшевого медведя и стал спускаться вниз.

Дин уже наполовину обошел огромный макет железной дороги, когда на лестнице появился младший брат.

– Чувак, ты в порядке? – Он окинул Сэма оценивающим взглядом. От него не укрылись ни кровавые пятна на шее, ни кровь под рукой, которой он зажимал правое бедро.

Кивнув, Сэм с удовольствием распинал еще двух медведей, встретившихся ему внизу.

– Меня атаковала парочка твоих солдатиков. С тобой-то что? Ты неслабо навернулся.

Дин расплылся в улыбке.

– Угодил в сугроб. А теперь, может, выясним, что тут, нахрен, происходит, и покончим с этим?

– Нам следует… – Сэм умолк, когда ему на глаза вновь попался небольшой драгоценный камень, сверкающий над маленьким городком в центре макета железной дороги. Теперь он медленно вращался и, казалось, парил в воздухе, поблескивая в свете лампочек. – Дин.

Проследив за взглядом брата, Дин прищурился.

– Мда, это не нормально.

– Проклятый предмет? – спросил Сэм, подходя к макету.

Дин кивнул.

– Проклятый предмет. К счастью, этот паршивец влезет в ту ловушку для всяких проклятых штуковин, которая лежит у меня в багажнике. – Он потянулся к макету и зарычал от злости, когда рука остановилась в полуметре от него. – А ты дотянешься?

Проделав то же самое, Сэм покачал головой – вытянув окровавленную правую руку, он не смог достать до макета.

– Придется разбирать его. Вероятно, эта штука собрана из отдельных модулей. – Нагнувшись, он заглянул под платформу. В тот же миг весь дом, казалось, взвыл. Рождественская музыка зазвучала громче, став оглушающей. По комнате с ревом пронесся ветер.

– О, черт. – Дин пригнулся, когда стоявший на полке снежный шар внезапно устремился к нему, и в итоге разбился в углу, обдав все вокруг водой с блестками.

– Думаю, мы его разозлили!

С учетом обстоятельств Сэм решил не церемониться. Распрямившись, он схватился за край платформы и резко потянул ее вверх, одновременно поворачивая, пока не почувствовал, что оторвал ее от пола. Целая секция макета накренилась и начала сползать все ниже, по мере того как он поднимал ее край.

– Сэм, пригнись!

Инстинктивно послушавшись, Сэм упал на одно колено и, поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда над его головой пролетели большие снежные шары.

– Спасибо.

– Скорее! – Отвернувшись, Дин всадил заряд соли в двух игрушечных Санта Клаусов метровой высоты, которые были уже в дверях.

Сэм ногой отодвинул разрушенную часть платформы и добрался до центра маленького городка.

– Почти готово. – Он быстро схватил камень и распрямился, чувствуя, как добыча жжет ему руку. – Есть!

– Сваливаем! – завопил Дин, перекрикивая музыку. Добравшись до него, Сэм уже хотел бежать к парадной двери, но Дин схватил его за руку и толкнул в коридор. – Нет. Поверь мне. В заднюю дверь. – Он не хотел, чтобы им пришлось пробираться через толпу надувных игрушек перед фасадом.

Сэм побежал по коридору так быстро, как только мог, расшвыривая по пути статуи и игрушки, ковылявшие к ним отовсюду. Свернув в кухню, он затормозил.

– Хм… хреново.

– Не останавливайся! – Дин налетел сзади на брата, пока тот разглядывал десятки снежных шаров на столешницах и полках, которые стали неистово раскачиваться и целыми партиями взмывать в воздух. – Дверь! Быстро! – Стоя за спиной Сэма, Дин застонал от боли, когда большой снежный шар врезался ему в левое плечо, заставив потерять равновесие.

– Дин! – Сэм подхватил брата и, открыв дверь, вытолкнул его на улицу. Он выскочил следом, осыпаемый градом снежных шаров, и упал на колени, когда один из них угодил ему в голову.

– Блин. – Подвинув Сэма, Дин захлопнул за ними дверь. Снежные шары сразу забарабанили по ней с такой силой, что затрещали петли. – Пошли. Сэмми?

Сэм тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями, и с помощью брата поднялся на ноги.

– Да. Я в порядке, – прошипел он, заставляя себя держать камень, который все еще жег его ладонь. – Нам нужна ловушка и поскорее. 

Дин улыбнулся, помогая ему сойти с лестницы.

– Только постарайся не грохнуться. – Они заторопились к машине по своим же следам, которые еще не замела метель. Пока они кое-как бежали через двор, по колено увязая в снегу, Дин оглянулся на фасад здания и подтолкнул Сэма, заставляя его бежать быстрее. Надувные уличные игрушки уже огибали дом, направляясь к ним. – Нужно торопиться.

Миновав деревья, окружавшие двор, Сэм со стоном ткнулся в Импалу.

– Багажник.

– Уже. – Дин с разбегу остановился на занесенной снегом улице, сунул ключ в замок и открыл багажник. Порывшись в потайном отделении, он отыскал то, что было нужно – небольшую ловушку, которую пастор Джим вручил ему во время их последней встречи. «На случай экстренной необходимости», – сказал пастор, и Дин улыбнулся, вытаскивая ее из кучи снаряжения. – Окей, приступим!

Увидев, что Дин открыл коробочку размером с кулак, Сэм поднес к ней руку. Разжав пальцы, он уронил в ловушку светящийся сверкающий камень, и Дин тут же захлопнул крышку. Воздух содрогнулся – от дома во все стороны разошлась ударная волна, а спустя секунду какофония рождественской музыки, преследовавшая их даже на улице, внезапно прекратилась, и все вокруг погрузилось в тишину.

– Ух ты.

Дин вернулся к деревьям и пробрался между ними, чтобы взглянуть на дом. Он все еще был освещен, и на лужайке по-прежнему стояла шеренга рождественских фигур, но теперь они были смирными – неподвижными и неопасными. Широко улыбнувшись, он подбросил коробку и ловко поймал ее, прежде чем вернуться к брату.

– Как нечего делать.

Сэм уставился на него, а потом закатил глаза и потряс правой рукой.

– Ты спятил? – В центре ладони остался небольшой ожог от камня, и он чертовски болел – не говоря уж о том, что его правое бедро было проколото маленькими лезвиями, шея горела, расцарапанная рождественской гирляндой-удавкой, а рука, которой он дотронулся до головы, оказалась в крови. Он фыркнул. – Да уж. Нечего делать. – Он сунул руку в снег, чтобы унять боль от ожога, или, по крайней мере, немного приглушить ее.

Повернув руку, Дин взглянул на крошечные пулевые отверстия и пожал плечами.

– Могло быть и хуже. – Он положил ловушку в багажник и закрыл крышку. Потом взглянул на часы и расхохотался. – С Рождеством, Сэмми.

Сэм хмыкнул и рассмеялся, направляясь к пассажирской двери.

– С нашим самым обычным, винчестерским Рождеством. – Вытаскивая руку из снега, Сэм тайком слепил бесформенный снежок. Он открыл дверь и запустил снежком в Дина, угодив ему в голову, а когда тот завопил, поспешно юркнул на сидение, зная, что в машине он будет в безопасности. 

Дин открыл свою дверь и мрачно зыркнул на брата, пытаясь вытряхнуть снежную кашу из-под воротника. Ладно, это младшему еще аукнется.

– Сегодня вечером ты не будешь делать яичный ликер, – только и сказал он.

Сэм хихикнул, довольный, и поглубже вжался в сидение.

– Ты делаешь слишком слабый.

– Я делаю такой, от которого твоя печень не будет просить пощады. – Дотянувшись до заднего сидения, он подобрал там пару тряпок и бросил их на колени брату. – Не заляпай кровью мою машину. – Глядя, как Сэм прижимает тряпку к бедру, он встревожено посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. – Кроме шуток, насколько это серьезно?

Сэм только отмахнулся.

– Пара дырочек. Они не такие уж глубокие. – Он ощупал ссадину на лбу и поморщился. – Думаю, это тоже не проблема. А ты как?

Дин завел машину и с улыбкой погнал ее обратно в мотель.

– Чувак, моей куртке пришлось хуже, чем мне. – Он вытянул пред Сэмом левую руку, и Импала вильнула на дороге. – Глянь, что сделали с ней эти паршивцы!

– Дин! Следи за дорогой, чокнутый придурок! – фыркнул Сэм, отпихивая руку брата.

Рассмеявшись, Дин выправил машину.

– Трусишка. – Он протянул руку и включил радио. В машине зазвучала песня про Рудольфа, Красноносого Оленя. Взглянув на брата, Дин увидел на его лице такое же выражение, как и на своем собственном, и с улыбкой кивнул, когда он сунул в плеер кассету «Металлики». Раздались первые аккорды «Stone Cold Crazy», и Винчестеры, кивая в такт музыке, исчезли в пелене падающего снега.

* * *


End file.
